


You’re worth it

by Yagirlcheetos



Series: Drabbles and stuff [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Backstage Fun, Blow Job, Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fan x celebrity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: Jensen stared at the fan in his lap, lips swollen from the kiss that they just shared, eyes full of lust. Thoughts swirled around in his head, how would Danneel feel if she found out about this? What would happen to his reputation? All those worries and thoughts left his head when he heard you whimper his name, rolling your hips into his. Only one thought went through his head in that moment,Fuck it, you’re worth losing everything.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: Drabbles and stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010067
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. //1//

**Author's Note:**

> It switches from second to third person once or twice but that’s about it... also... I kinda got carried away when writing this oops. 
> 
> I’ve never written a fanfic with real pp before so.... forgive me if it’s bad

You nervously fiddled with your backstage pass. Watching as people went in and out of the curtains, giant smiles spread across their faces and deep blushes painted on their cheeks. You’ve been watching supernatural since the show first released, you’ve always wanted to meet the men behind the screen but never got the chance to until today. Your friend had gotten you backstage tickets for your birthday and even came along with you. You appreciated the gesture, knowing that she wasn’t a big fan of the show but still shoved her feelings aside so she could be there for her friend. You were the last person in line, two other girls were head of you. The curtain opened once more, two left and then two went in. You were next.

“I’ll be waiting out here for you,” your friend told you, mindlessly typing on her phone. “You sure you don’t want to come in?” You questioned, it was a dumb question honestly. But you still asked regardless. “Nah, besides, what if you hit it off with one of them,” she teased, a grin spread across her face. You rolled your eyes and chuckled, “like that would ever happen, almost all of them are married,” you reminded her but she wasn’t having it. “So? Anything could happen,” before you could give a response, the curtain opened and a lady with a black shirt on called you in. “You got ten minutes,” she told you and you nodded before ducking under the held back curtain. “Through the red door,” the lady told you and you kept your head down as you walked towards the door, anxiety filling your body. You gently knocked on it, only to open it seconds later when you heard a “come in”. 

Your heart skipped a beat and your anxiety getting worse when you saw your celebrity crush(es) sitting on two separate couches, tired smiles spread across their face. “Well don’t just stand there, come take a seat,” Jensen said and your soul left your body when he patted the cousin next to him. You awkwardly shuffled across the floor, taking a seat next to him. “What’s your name?” The emerald eyed man asked you and you stuttered over your words before finally pushing it out, “(y/n),” you told him. “(Y/n)... pretty name for a pretty girl,” he shot you a friendly smile and you felt your cheeks heat up.  _And you thought you caught feelings before you ever met him_. 

You turned towards Jared and smiled at him. He returned the smile, picking up a marker from the table in front of him. “Would you like us to sign anything?” He asked this as if it was a routine, and in all honesty, it probably was with these two. “Oh! Um...” you patted yourself down, not finding anything other than your phone for them to sign. “I guess you can sign my case,” you scored forward on the couch, your skirt riding up as you did. You handed Jared your phone before adjusting your skirt. Jared quickly signed his signature before handing both the marker and phone to Jensen. Jensen took the items, signing his signature before handing your phone back to you. You carefully took the case off, leaving it on table. Jared rubbed his eye, a yawn leaving his lips. “Why don’t you go get some sleep Jared, I can keep her company for the rest of her time,” Jensen suggested and your legs squeezed together at the thought of spending along time with Jensen Ackles. “Nah, I don’t want to take away from her experience. Besides, I’m not even tired,” Jared said but his body told you different. He could barely keep his eyes open and his words came out slow and slurred. “It’s okay, really, please go get some sleep, I don’t want you to overwork yourself,” you gave him a gentle smile and he sighed but smiled back. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow kid,” he promised and your heart beat sped up. “Tomorrow?” You questioned but it never got answered as he left the room.

“Well, since he left, I’ll be kind and give you some extra time with me,” Jensen grinned at you, reaching over to grab the remote for the tv. “Wanna watch a movie or something? I have all night,” he suggested and you choked on your own saliva. You felt like puking from how nervous you were, and the fact that he wanted to spend  extra time with you didn’t help. “Hey, relax kid, I know I’m a celebrity and all but just pretend like I’m a normal person,” he told you, annoyance hinted in his voice. “O-Okay, let me just tell me friend to leave,” you said quietly, reaching over to grab your phone. “While you do that, I’m gonna go get some snacks,” he said and stood up. 

After he left the room, you quickly dialed your friends number. You stood up, frantically dialing her number and pressing your phone to your ear. 

_ Hello? _

“(F/n), Jensen wants to watch a movie with me... I’m freaking the fuck out right now” 

_ haha! Told you you were gonna get some _

“Now’s not the time,” 

_ sorry sorry, just chill out bro, act like he’s not even there.  _

“Yeah, let me just act like I’m not in the room with Jensen fucking Ackles, you don’t understand what that man does to my body (f/n),” you mindlessly kneeled on the couch, breasts digging into the arm rest, your ass on full display to the door. 

_ I don’t know what you want me to tell you (y/n), suck it up? Or in other words, suck him up _ you heard her burst out laughing, causing you to laugh.

“You’re such a loser,” you muttered, silently giggling. “You should just head back to the hotel, I’ll call an Uber,”

_ Sure thing, you owe me $20 if you come back to the hotel limping _

“Sure, you owe me $20 if I don’t”

_ Deal _

While you were on the phone with your friend, Jensen managed to slip back in without you noticing. The sight of your (f/c) cotton panties with a clear damp spot was enough to make him ready to risk it all, but once he heard you talking about him on the phone, his actions took over. He quietly closed the door and locked it. The snacks that were in his arm were silently placed on the floor. He made sure not to make any noise as he approached behind you, slightly leaning over. 

You hung up, placing your hand over face. You let out a breathless laugh, “I hate her so much,” you whispered to yourself. You were about to stand up but you were blocked by something- no, someone. A tan hand came down on the arm rest while another one gripped your hip from under your skirt. A shudder ran through you when Jensen’s deep voice whispered in your ear, “Now I thought you looked hot when you first came in but seeing you bent over this couch is doing something to me,” he muttered, his hips pressing into you for emphasis. His erection rubbed against all the right spots, causing you to clench around nothing. A fresh wave of arousal flowed through you, a quiet moan leaving your lips. His teeth nibbled on your ear, his hand leaving your hip to slide down your upper thigh and dip between your legs.

“So tell me baby,” he forced your legs open by sliding one of his between them. “What do I do to you?” His finger pressed against your clit through your panties and you let out a gasp, your hips jolting which cause you to rub against his thigh. A shaky moan left your lips as he continued to rub the small bud, watching the way your hips would jolt when he rubbed it in just the right spot. “Well? I’m waiting,” his tongue came out, licking a stripe up the side of your neck. “Or would you rather show me?” He asked, his finger picking up speed. You bit down on your arm, a whiny moan coming from your lips. You were already on the verge and it had only been a minute or two. You typically would take longer but your body’s been so worked up since you saw him on the stage that your body was ready to take whatever he gave it. “Do you wanna show daddy what he does to you?” He whispered and you moaned at the nickname he game himself, your hips rutting against his thigh faster.

You could feel his erected against your ass as you chased your orgasm. He used his hand that was on the arm rest to flip your skirt up, watching the crotch of your panties dampen. He grabbed the hem of your panties and tugged on them harshly. Your panties slipped between your asscheeks, the crotch deliciously digging between your folds. His fingers didn’t stop their abuse, they rubbed faster, your hips twitching even more with the new friction. “Please, please please please please please,” you begged, your arm reaching down to grab his wrist. His assault didn’t stop, instead, he let go of your panties only this time, hooking a finger around your crotch and pulling it to the side. He removed his fingers from you and pressed your naked cunt against his Jean covered thigh. Electricity shot through you, your body tensing. You are about to cry out his name when his hand quickly came down on your mouth, muffling your moans. He felt you twitch against his body, your orgasm seeping through his jeans. He gently moved his leg, helping you ride out your orgasm. 

After he knew that you would be quiet, he removed his hand from your lips and sat back on the couch. He groaned at the sight of your glistening cunt and his wet thigh. “C’mere,” he tugged on your thigh and you obeyed, crawling into his lap. He pulled you into a kiss, his tongue wasting no time. His pressed himself into you, occasionally grinding when you did something that he liked. You shuddered when the rough denim rubbed around your sensitive clit. Your tongues pushed each other around, both of you moaning into the kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes, a string of saliva connected to your lips. You breathed deeply, looking up at the older man. Jensen stared at the fan in his lap, lips swollen from the kiss that they just shared, eyes full of lust. Thoughts swirled around in his head, how would Danneel feel if she found out about this? What would happen to his reputation? All those worries and thoughts left his head when he heard you whimper his name, rolling your hips into his. Only one thought went through his head in that moment, 

Fuck it, you’re worth losing everything.

“Sit on the couch baby,” he instructed and you obeyed, sliding off of his lip and sitting beside him. He groaned, palming himself through his jeans before getting down on his knees in front of you. “I bet you taste as good as you look,” he pulled your panties to the side, moaning at the wetness gathering on his fingers as he slide two of them up and down your slit. You moaned, moving your skirt so you could see him. He sucked his fingers clean before pressing them against the underside of your thighs and pushing your legs up so your upper thighs were pressed against your chest. He dipped his head down but paused. He looked up at his, his green eyes hooded with lust. “Baby, I’m gonna need you to be quiet, can you do that for me?” He asked and you nodded, grabbing onto his wrists. He smirked and kept eye contact, sticking his tongue out and gently teasing your clit. “Oh,” you sighed, one of your hands going into his hair. Your hips bucked, a needy moan leaving your lips. He smirked and sucked your clit into his mouth, a wet sucking sound could be heard. “Jensen, please,” you moaned, tugging on his hair. He groaned at the sound of his name falling from your lips. His tongue rubbed against your clit as he suckled on it. Your legs shook, your hips bucking into his face. “Please,” you whined, your back arching. One of his hands left your thighs and his forearm clamped down on your lower stomach. Your leg rested on his shoulder, your heels digging into your back. He let go of your clit and slipped his tongue inside of you. His thumb stretched down and began to rub the top of your clit in just the right way, causing you to squirm. “Holy fuck please Jensen,” you begged, your hips circling. “Fuck baby,” he groaned, letting go of your other thigh and grabbing onto your free hand. You glanced down at him and saw his wedding band shine under the light. You should feel guilty, but you’re too horny to care. “Jensen... can you take off your ring please,” you whispered and he hummed against you. “After I finish my meal,” he winked at you before dipping his head back down, shoving his tongue in and out of you while his finger still brutally rubbed your clit. “Jensen... I’m so close, just a bit more,” you whispered and he slipped his tongue out of you, closing his lips around your clit again. You let go of his hand, biting down on your fist as your thighs closed around his head. You cried out against your wrist as you came, your body tensing and spasming. His name left your mouth over and over again like it was a bible prayer, your hand that was in his hair tugged on his soft locks hard.He licked you through your orgasm, enjoying the way you twitched whenever his tongue touched you. 

  
“Fuck, I can’t get enough of your taste,” he moaned, giving you one last kick before pulling away. Jensen stared at the clock before looking at you. “Baby, as much as I’d love to fuck you till you screamed my name, it’s getting pretty late, why don’t we get back to my rv and sleep for the night?” He suggested and you gulped. “O-Okay,” you agreed. He fixed your panties before standing up, holding his hand out for you. You accepted it, standing up and standing beside him. He waited for you to grab your stuff before taking you out of the room and leading you to the back. People saw the two of you, but nobody questioned it. They were either too tired to fully notice or they just didn’t care at all. 

Jensen brought you to his RV and opened the door, allowing you to go in before he did. He quickly glanced around before going in behind you, locking the door. It was a spacious RV, it even had a small kitchen and bathroom. “Bed’s kinda small, hope you don’t mind cuddling,” he grinned at you, going through his dresser and pulling out a shirt, “here,” he tossed it at you and you caught it. You stood there frozen with the t-shirt in your hand, no quite knowing how to react. You were about to go to sleep with your idol... who was married. What if she found out? What if the media found out?

Jensen froze, noticing the worried look on your face. “Hey babe.. we don’t have to do...  this if you don’t want to,” he told you and you shook your head. “N-No it’s fine, I want this,” you grinned, walking up to him and going on your tip toes and placing a kiss on his lips. “Fuck...” he mumbled, sitting down on his bed so he could take off his shoes. “I just want the to know that I’ve never done this before,” he told you truthfully, unbuckling his jeans. His erection was still strained against his pants, and the wet spot of your orgasm was now a faint spot on his jeans. “I never thought...” he paused, not knowing how to continue. “It’s fine,” you smiled, rubbing your hands on his thighs as you dropped to your knees in front of him. “I get it, you wanted fresh meat,” you reached for the button of his jeans. “Not exactly...” he watched you pull the zipper of his jeans down and lifted his lips to help you pull down his pants. “Well, you made me cum twice, it’s only fair if I make you cum,” you palmed him through his boxers before pulling his cock out from under them. His hands went behind him as he leaned back, supporting his body weight so he could continue to watch you. 

“You’re probably tired so I’ll try to make you cum as fast as I can,” you told him before taking his head into your mouth, rubbing your tongue around it. “Fuck,” he hissed, feeling your tongue tease his slit before you lowered your head on him. Your hand grasped his base, pumping whatever could fit in your mouth at the moment. “Fuck baby,” he moaned, one hand gathering your hair into a makeshift ponytail.Your head bobbed, cheeks hollowing and your tongue rubbed around his cock. “I know you can go deeper,” he groaned, staring at you. You made eye contact with him, his green eyes were full of lust. You removed your hand from him and took him deeper, choking once you surpassed your limit. You didn’t pull off tho, you powered through the closing throat and watering eyes. “Fucking hell I’m not gonna last much longer,” he groaned, his eyes closing and his hand tugging on your hair. You moaned around him, taking him as deep as you could and swallowing. “You’re doing so good baby, just a bit more,” his cock twitched against your tongue, his hand fighting tightening its hold on your hair. “Fuck,” he hissed when you deep throated him a few more times, his cock twitching as he shot his first few strings down your throat without warning. You nearly choked but kept your mouth on him, moaning as he released in your mouth. “Fuck, holy shit,” he laid back, letting go of your hair. “I never cum that fast, what the fuck are you doing to me?” He asked no one in particular, feeling your tongue drag up and down his cock, cleaning off whatever cum was left. You stood up and pecked his lips before quickly discarding your skirt and skirt, putting on his shirt that he gave you. “I don’t know Mr Ackles,” you teased, laying down on his bed once he stood up. “don’t call me that,” he told you and you nodded, “okay, sorry,” you got under the covers and watched him pull up his underwear, discarding his jeans and shirt. He got under the covers with you, his arm wrapping around your waist. 

“You are something special (y/n),” he mumbled as he watched you fall asleep, admiring your sleeping form. 


	2. //2//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda meh tbh. I didn’t exactly know what to write for the second chapter because I was already thinking ahead to the ones after this one. I just hope it’s not doodoo lol
> 
> It does skip a few times because I didn’t know what to write for some parts and I didn’t want to prolong a certain scene

You woke up to the sound of someone cursing and the smell of bacon hitting your nose. You moaned quietly, rubbing your eyes as you sat up in bed. “Morning sunshine,” a deep voice spoke from the other side of the RV and your heart dropped. You forgot where you were, you forgot that  Jensen Ackles held you in your sleep, you forgot that everything that had happened the night before. You shouldn’t be nervous, considering what sins the two of you have committed but you still were. You didn’t want to be caught by the paparazzi and jeopardize his relationships with his wife..... his wife, right.... he was married. 

You glanced over at him, and he pointed towards a small brown bag, “I brought you some eggs and bacon, hungry?” He asked and you shook your head, feeling your butterflies in your stomach from both being near him and the situation you were currently in. You heard him sigh before you heard the sound of footsteps. “Listen (y/n), I know how this must feel for you,” he sat behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist. His chin rested against your shoulder, his stubble rubbing against your cheek. “If you don’t want to do this, I can understand that. The fame, the drama, it’s not worth it on some eyes, so tell me that you don’t want this, and I’ll buy an Uber and send you on your way,” he told you, his large hand grabbing onto your smaller one. You looked down at it, noticing that he took his ring.  Well if he was willing to ruin his reputation and marriage for me... why not give it a chance.

You smiled and spun around in his lap, pressing your lips against his. “I’m not going anywhere,” you mumbled against his lips and you felt his grin. “You do know the consequences of something like this right?” He asked and you rolled your eyes, straddling his lap. “I don’t care,” you began to unbutton his shirt. “This is fucked up,” he pressed his lips against yours, his hand traveling up your thigh. “So fucked up,” you breathlessly said after you pulled away, pushing his shirt open. “But that’s what makes it fun,” the grin on his face was mischievous and it made your insides turn. “Fuck me, please,” you quietly begged as his eyes dragged up and down your body. “I don’t have a wrapper,” he said and you shook your head, “just pull out, or stay in, I’m on birth control,” you told him and he groaned at hearing this. “Baby, I gotta be on stage in an hour so let’s make this quick,” he quickly flipped the two of you over, laying you down on the bed and crawling over you. “I’d love to take you on stage, show the entire world you’re mine,” he climbed back over you, reaching down and rubbing your clit through your panties. You moaned at both his actions and words, your hips bucking. “And trust me baby, if I wasn’t married I’d definitely bring you on that stage,” he admitted and you frowned upon hearing him mention his marriage. “Can you please not talk about... you know,” you looked up at him with sad eyes and he leaned down to kiss you. “I’m sorry, I won’t bring it up anymore,” his fingers pushed your panties to the side, his finger slipping inside of you.

“Gotta get you nice and wet,” he muttered, sliding another finger into you. “Fuck,” you whisper-moaned, your walls clenching around his thick digits. “You’re so tight around my fingers, I can only imagine how you’d feel on my cock,” he moaned his words, enjoying the way your walls would clench when he hit a certain spot. “Jensen, please,” your arms wrapped around his neck, your hips grinding against his hand. The pad of his thumb pressed against your clit, rubbing it in circles in time with the thrusts of his fingers. You felt the coil in your stomach about to snap any minute now, your thighs shaking with anticipation. All of that was taken from you when he removed his hand. A needy whine left your lips when he did this. “Why’d you stop?” Your pout was immediately replaced with a smile when you watched him climb back over you, his cock fully out and erect. “Remember, I have to be on stage soon, and as much as I’d love to watch you cum on my fingers, I think my cock will do just fine,” he aligned his tip with your entrance and slowly began to push in. 

You saw him shudder, his eyes fluttering closed as he slowly inserted himself. “Fuck Baby,” he moaned, leaning down to kiss you. One of his hands was planted next to your head and his other hand had a death grip on your hips. He slowly started to pick up the pace, the tip of his cock jabbing into a certain spot. Your walls clenched and your back arched every time he hit that certain spot. “Faster,” you told him and he listened, picking up the pace. “Remember, you can’t be too loud,” he whispered, watching you struggle to keep your eyes open. It made him feel some type of pride that he was able to have this type of effect on your body. “Are you close baby?” He asked, changing his pace to slow and hard. You nodded with a moan, your eyes rolling back. Your breasts jiggled through his shirt every time his hips slammed into yours. He sat up on his knees, the hand that was next to your head came down on your throat. “Cum for me baby,” he closed his fingers around your throat in just the right way and moaned when your walls spasmed around him. 

Jensen was nearing his end, but he wanted to be a gentlemen and allow you to cum first. His hand reached between your legs, two fingers viciously rubbing your clit. That was all you needed for your orgasm to come crashing down. You opened your mouth to let out a cry but Jensen tightened his hold on your neck, silencing the moan. Your eyes squeezed shut with the new sensation. The way he was choking you seemed to add to the waves of pleasure coursing through you. “Fuck,” he growled, his hips sputtering as his orgasm approached. His eyes squeezed closed and his hips gave two more thrusts before his cock twitched inside of you and a warm feeling filled you. He moaned your name, the hand on your hip gripped impossibly tighter. You knew that there were going to be bruises but you didn’t care, there’s not a thing makeup can’t cover up. “Fuck,” Jensen let out a satisfied breath, sitting back on his heels. His hands released both your throat and hip moving up to gently rub your thighs. 

Before either of you could speak, a bang on the door startled you two. “Jensen! Get your ass up we’re on in five,” Jared shouted from outside the RV and Jensen groaned out of annoyance. “Alright, I’ll be out in a minute!” Jensen shouted back at him and then looked down at you. “Well love, I know I said that I wouldn’t bring you on stage, but if you want, I can. I’ll just treat you as a special guest,” he offered, moving off of you. “But what would the media think?” You questioned and he rolled his eyes, “probably nothing of it, we do this once or twice every convention,” he wiped himself off and pulled his pants up. “Or, you can go back to your hotel, grab some clothes and join us in the second half,” he said and you hummed in thought. “I-I’d like to go freshen up,” you told him, adjusting your ruined panties before standing up from the bed. “Well, here’s my number, just call me when you’re here,” he quickly scribbled his number down and handed you the paper. “See you later” he winked at you before opening the door and leaving.

~

“Oh look who it is,” your friend said when she heard the door open. “Shut up,” you tossed your stuff onto the couch and walked towards the bedroom where she was laying in one of the beds. “I want all the details,” she demanded and you chuckled, “I don’t know what to tell you, he ate me out, fucked me, fingered me, etc etc,” you waved your hand for more emphasis. Your friend said up in bed and squealed, “I knew it! I knew that you were gonna hang one of them, I want my twenty bucks!” She held her hand out and you scoffed. “The deal was if I came back to the hotel limping, I’m not limping,” you reminded her, grabbing your luggage from the closet. “Um excuse me? You didn’t come back at all,” she argued and you shook your head. “The deal was, I gave you twenty bucks if I was limping, and you gave me twenty if I wasn’t,

Venmo me my money please,” you giggled and she crossed her arms. “How do I know you weren’t limping the night before?” She raised and eyebrows and you shook your head. “You’re a lost cause. How about 10 each?” You suggested and she hummed, pondering in thought before agreeing. “Fine, but- why are you taking clothes?” (F/n) asked and you glanced at her. “Jensen wants me to stay with him for the next few days,” you told her and she squealed again, shooting up from the bed. “Bitch you might as well take your entire luggage!” She said, taking your backpack from you and dumping your clothes back into the luggage. “(F/n), no, I can’t take an entire luggage, that would look suspicious,” you rolled your eyes and stuffed your clothes back into the bag. “Who cares?” You glared at her, “I care”

“Fine, but if he pulls the “come live with me” card, I’m not bringing you no goddamn suitcase,” she sassed and you giggled. “He’s married with kids, he’s not gonna ask that,” you rolled your eyes, tossing your bag on the bed and pulling out some clothes to change into after your shower. “Whatever you say love, I’ll be here if you need someone to chat with,” (f/n) said and smirked from behind her phone. 

~

You showered and put on a fresh new pair of.... everything. You decided to wear another skirt for him. It was essentially a school girl skirt, red plaid that stopped mid thigh. Your shirt was just a simple black tank top, it was hot in California, you weren’t about to wear long sleeves. You held onto the strap of your backpack as you made your way back to the venue where the convention was being held at.

Jensen couldn’t leave the stage to let you in so he notified the crew that you were going to be let on stage. You nervously approached the bodyguard, staring up at him. “Sorry kid, you’re not allowed back here,” he told you but you showed him your pass. “I’m the one Jensen’s allowing on stage with him,” you nervously told him and his mouth turned into an “o” shape. “I don’t know what you did for him to do all this for you but it’s none of my business,” he unlocked the door for you, pushing it open to allow you to fully walk in. “Just go straight and take a right,” he instructed and you nodded. “Thanks,” you mumbled as you walked past him. You followed his instructions and it lead you to backstage where other people from the show sat on the couches, waiting to be called onto stage. “Ah, you’re (y/n) aren’t you?” Misha asked and you nodded, nervously playing with your skirt. “You’re a few minutes early, just have a seat on the couch, he’ll call your name eventually,” you sat on the couch across from him, right next to Alexander. “So tell me, what did you do to Jensen? Because I remember trying to get in contact with him before i ever came on the show and he just wasn’t having it,” Alex told you and you shrugged. “I guess I have a magic touch,” you giggled quietly and shrugged, staring at the blue carpet. “Oh you have a magic touch alright,” Misha muttered and before you could ask him what he meant, Jensen called your name through the speakers and the curtain was pushed back to reveal him motioning you over. Your body acted on its own as you stood up from the couch and approached him. “You’re gonna be fine kid, remember, If it becomes too much, just tell me,” he told you and you nodded, lights blaring on your face as you followed him on stage. You’ve never been the center of attention in front of thousands of people before. Your anxiety wanted you to run, but you didn’t. You kind of liked the feeling of all eyes on you, and you especially liked the way Jensen’s eyes trailed up and down your body. 

Oh boy, was this gonna be fun.

~

“That was fun,” you told Jensen as the two of you walked around out back, away from the crowd. “Yeah, it was, I couldn’t stop thinking about how great your ass looks in that skirt,” he admitted and you felt your cheeks heat up. “Yeah? Well how about we go back to your RV so you can have a better look at it,” you smirked and he grinned. “You’re so asking for it,” he fully turned towards you, eyes full of lust. “Maybe I am,” you looked up at him, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. Before he could say anything, his phone began to ring. He frowned, obviously not expecting a call at 11pm. He pulled his phone out and a worried look spread across his face. “What’s wrong?” You questioned but he waved you off, quickly putting his phone up to his ear and walking a few feet away from you. You couldn’t hear who was on the phone, but you could hear Jensen loud and clear. 

“Danneel, you know the media lies, they always do,” your heart stopped, “no, I’m not sleeping with her, why would I sleep with a fan when I have you?” Guilt filled you. You were already tearing their relationship apart and its only been two days. “Danneel, I love you okay? But I’m not gonna stop hanging out with a fan just because you’re being a paranoid bitch,”  she has a right to be paranoid... “no, we’ll talk about it in the morning.... Dan-Danneel, I said we’ll talk about it in the morning!” He was practically shouting at his phone, anger and annoyance laced in his voice. 

He quickly hung up and let out a frustrated groan. He kicked a plastic bottle that was on the floor before crossing his arms over one another and leaning against the fence, his forehead pressed into his forearm. “I knew this was a bad idea...” Jensen mumbled, along with some other things that you couldn’t understand but that first sentence was enough to bring tears to your eyes. “I-I’m gonna uh... head back to the hotel,” you told him and he stood up straight, looking at you. Neither of you moved, you both just stood there staring at each other. The on my time he moved was when he noticed a few tears falling down your cheeks. He sighed deeply and approached you, placing his hands on your shoulders. “Listen (y/n), this isn’t your fault. It’s mine for even engaging in the first place-“ you cut him off “yeah but it’s mine for letting you,” he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “No darling, it’s not your fault. Look, Danneel and I have been having a lot of off days and it’s getting to the point where I can’t stand living with her anymore, and to be honest... i know that it’s only beentwo days but fuck I think I’m falling for you,” he admitted, his eyes looking off into the distance. “Look, I love Danneel, believe me I do, she’s the mother of my children but I just can’t be with her anymore,” he told you, sadness in his eyes. “I’m really sorry for getting you into this, I knew it was a bad idea from the beginning but now I just can’t get enough of you,” he ran his fingers through your hair. 

“If I’m being honest (y/n)... I’d much prefer for you to be my wife,” he ran his hands down your arms before pulling away. You didn’t know how to feel. You were thrilled that your idol wanted to be with you. But you were also depressed because you felt like you ruined a perfect looking relationship (even tho the things Jensen said indicated that it wasn’t perfect). Jensen had a small, but sad, smile on his lips. “Let’s just go to bed okay? We’ll talk in the morning,” he grabbed your hand, leading you back to his RV. 

What the fuck were you getting yourself into?


End file.
